deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captain Bradman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Space Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Captain Bradman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Haegemonia (Talk) 01:03, March 23, 2011 The invite You like this? I think its pretty damn cool! Remember to come on the #deadspace channel, I hate posting messages like this. [[User:Nanosoldier|''Nanosoldier]] talk 10:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ready for duty SIR! Captain Bradman sir, I wish to join your expedition into the Reintegration story, SIR! I will follow all rules laid out by you sir, and commit 110% of my writing talent to this endeavor sir! I also wish to know if there are any restrictions to character creation, and plot, sir! That is all sir, and I hope to see you soon! Tazio1 11:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Message to all DS:R members. Posting can start if you haven't noticed. It seems only I contribute to the RP. So post your post or lose hope! [[User:Nanosoldier|Nanosoldier'']] talk 09:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Dear CPT Bradman, Here I would like to ask permission to join your Dead Space RP in the name of fanhoodness. But thats not the problem with me, the problem with me is that, I also have stories which in whole included the Dead Space Universe, tweaked to fit my universe called the Paradox Universe. In this Universe, there isn't 3 Markers, there are 11, each can make people hallucinate, but only on different topics or themes, Red Marker=anger, Black Marker=knowledge, etc. Another aspect in my universe is scientient Necromorphs, for my story says that the Necromorphs and Flood from halo and a whole bunch of other species just like them I made, were created in accordance to the Markers, with ten species in total (the eleventh marker is all ten combined so it has no 'Guardian Species') All ten of these species make up the race of Infectus and the believers of Infectology (which I based off of Unitology, except on the wider band of all 11 Markers) The second part of this species thing is that, the creatures encountered in these games are called Besitaries, the origional, primal form of the species, which in the present, is very advanced and intellectual. And so it is asked, if I could intergrat these into the RP when neccesary, (either yes or no, I wish to join, and will cooperate). I will be happy to explain more if the time arises and if you do decide to accept this. Thank you for your time. Thor Vadamus 20:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) So, may I ask, Mr Captain Sir, how exactly this will go down? Do we post on the page that Nanosoldier has mentioned already (the one linked to on the Reintegration page) or what? Also, sir, if I may, I request to join this noble endevour, though I doubt it will be released as a novel at any time due to our set rates (two paragraphs), I will certainly read all posts. Anyway, may I join? Captain tweed 22:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Annoyed Captain Bradman, I'm finding your 'collegue' uncoperative and very rude. I've attempted to follow his intructions, what little he's given, and he is still being very arrogant and tiresome towards my effort to help this RP project. Could you speak with him, or something? Cheers. Tazio1 10:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sequel to Dead Space Meltdown is Complete Hi this is BettyBoopKiss, i'm the creator of Meltdown, the one story you read, and I wanted to tell you that I finished the sequel not that long ago, it is full of dangerous government secrets and Cara is once again the main character, and it shows just how far the government will go to try to cover up the Ishimura incident, and show people that Necromorphs are fake and no one as anything to fear, and you'll see how Cara has become mentally because of her ordeal on the Ishimura, thanks for following and comment if you like.